The Fall of TUFF
by renzjericho
Summary: A new mayor closed down T.U.F.F. and lowered Police Systems this lead to the rise of Criminals will Petropolis be Crime free again?
1. Chapter 1 - The Intro

Introduction

* * *

Please note this intro is recommended to listen to Grand Theft Auto 4's Loading Song in youtube or in Mp3

* * *

Petropolis, TUFF HQ

Camera pans down the HQ then cuts to a Police Chase scene where 3 Mafias in 3 Cars are chased by the Police and the PPD Helicopter (PPD means Petropolis Police Department)

renzjericho Productions

From which the police cars get hit by a container van then we cut to a scene where citizens are fleeing from their homes due to fire

With the GTA 4 Theme for Petropolis

The Scene of the Police helicopter exploding

The Fall of T.U.F.F.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Story

* * *

2 Years Ago

A former criminal named Death Bear was released from prison but the Warden thought he is rehabilitated after joining the Petropolis Mayor Elections he won by a great speech after a month of his service he returned to his evil self and shut down T.U.F.F. forcing their employees and Agents to go to Washington where the T.U.F.F. Main HQ is held.

Due to the Criminalic Mayor's Action the Criminals praised him for his actions many Citizens riot but the Police don't know what they were doing as they used guns by the order of the Mayor to quell of the Riot which lead to many Casualties .

The Petropolis Military Base was shut down and the Mayor used his newly hired Criminals along with D.O.O.M. prevented Citizen escapes this lead to a underground rebellion helping Citizens to escape.

However the Rebellion was destroyed...

1 Year ago

Possibly the underground Sewers

"S***T! The Cops!" a rebel said "S.W.A.T. Teams RUN!" another one said before the Police shoot them

After the rebellion was quelled the police equipment was degraded and most of the Police stopped chasing Criminals but some disobeyed this order

Will Petropolis be Crime Free AGAIN?

* * *

Thanks for reading this short Chapter which is the Introduction and the Prolouge which shows how the city became crimed filled... Im focusing on becoming famouse on YouTube...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Plan

renzjericho Presents...

The Fall of T.U.F.F.

P.S. Some scenes may be not suitable for any Fans that don't support Kudley Relationship... Please no offense... Well some of the scenes are seen in the Chapter - 3

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Scout the Hell-like City**

* * *

3:50 PM

Mayor's Office, Petropolis

"The US Government will never find out want this town has become" Mayor Bear said "Make sure no witnesses get to Washington!" he added then the criminals accepted this order

Later that day  
2:13 AM

Top Secret Location, Petropolis

"HURRY!" a citizen said before seeing a light "AAAH! I'm blinded!" he said before getting himself and his crew ran over by a truck then the criminals held there guns aiming at them

"Make sure they are dead" The officer said "Yes sir!" The criminals said before shooting the dead bodies

Somewhere in the Hawaiian Naval Base (Pearl Harbor) inside an Aircraft Carrier

"Spy Plane 1430 Petro Division is lost!" A Naval Command Officer "What the?" The Commander said

Petropolis

Same Day...

A Crashed Plane which is the Spy plane where the pilot goes out and gets killed...

Back at the Aircraft Carrier

"F***K There goes pilot Perold" the Commander said

The Pentagon

"Umm... Sir the Spy Plane... it's destroyed" the Commander of the Carrier said "THOSE MOT-"

T.U.F.F. HQ, Washington D.C.

"Ok... what are going to do!?" the Chief said "Calm down Chief I bet Petropolis is at Safe hands" Kitty said "Oh yeah? What about his crimes!" Chief Replied

Then Kitty walked by Dudley and kissed him

Somewhere in the Petropolis Lake Cliff where 2 Sniper Bodies are bleeding

"Alright we can now see what this so-called Mayor is doing!" A Military Soldier said before holding his binoculars then saw the horrors

They saw most houses burning to crisp, Many Citizens getting killed, and Overpriced Taxes? ,then many Citizens with unlicensed guns..

"Man it's like Hell there!" Another Soldier said "lets report this to the President" He added "I'm afraid we can't let you do that" Before Death Bear's Mercenaries came.. "Take COVER!" the soldiers said before the mercenaries shoot their guns

The Military Camp of which has attempted to spy Petropolis

"Sir Theres a Transmission from our scouts!" A Colonel said

The Transmission

"SIR! WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS! WE HAVE EVIDE -static- NCE WE NEED BAA- UHH!" the Soldier said before getting killed...

Later that day..

Military Humvees came to the scene and found a camera and saw evidence

T.U.F.F. HQ, Washington D.C.

"WE HAVE EVIDENCE TO ATTACK THE MAYOR!" the Chief said "Ya but he has his own army with tanks" an Agent said "But we are in the Capital of the US the most military place ever!" Chief Replied

Military Air Base

"NO!" The Airforce General Said "We can't air raid that place its full of innocents!" he added

* * *

Petropolis, Mayor's Office

5:00 AM

"The T.U.F.F. Agents are getting suspicious of us!" Mayor Bear said "We Must destroy them at once!" He Added "We can't destroy their at Washington, Home of the Pentagon Military HQ and The President!" A Criminal Said

"F-" The mayor said

* * *

Meanwhile at Washington

_**Kitty's POV**_

"I can't take the pressure anymore the Preparation against the Mayor" I said "Attacking my own hometown" I added.

* * *

_**Normal**_** POV**

Petropolis

6:47 PM

Current Status: Total Death Toll of Protesters, Immediate Surrender of Citizens, Petropolis turned in a Fortress..

Many Citizens running away "AAAAHHH!" Many dead bodies

Washington Top Secret Lab

"So Keswick you sure you want to teleport that snail" a Scientist said "Sure!" Keswick replied "WAIT WHAT!?" The snail asked "Iniating now" Keswick said then the snail is teleported to the Petropolis Mayor's Office

Meanwhile at Petropolis

"DIE YOU TRAITORS" The mayor said before the Snail appeared in his gun "AAAAAH!" Mayor Bear is has a phobia to snails lol..

* * *

**Special Preview - The Finale Trailer**

* * *

Recommended Music: Half Life - Nuclear Mission Jam

* * *

renzjericho Productions

Petropolis, Mayor's Office

Death Bear: Time to destroy them!

Death Bear presses a Button and sends out an airstrike of stolen aircrafts

Pilot 1: This is Bear Pilot 1. All aircraft Report in!

Pilot 1: We are approaching target. OH S-!"

Sirens are turned on all over Washington

The Chief: ITS TIME!

Petropolis Skyview

6 T.U.F.F. Tanks moving in

Petropolis Downtown

Agent Jorge (The O.C.): OPEN FIRE GUYS!

T.U.F.F. Agents shooting Criminals

Chapter Unknown - The Finale Coming Soon

* * *

Hope to see you soon first a Warning:

I see there is only 1 Jitty Fan (JackXKitty) and few ChameleonXKitty fans

There is only a few scenes in the next chapters which involve the Kudley Relationship.

**I RECOMMEND THAT YOU SKIP ANY SCENE YOU FIND OFFENSIVE TO THE TYPE OF RELATIONSHIP OF CHARACTERS YOU HAVE!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Operation: Reclaimation

Chapter 3 - Operation: Reclamation of Petropolis

* * *

**WARNING: **The Following Chapter Contains Scenes that are not suitable for Kids that don't like Gore in their imagination.. And Non-Kudley Supporters for the non Supporters you are advised to resist the scenes..

* * *

Song: Counter-Strike Global Offensive: Trailer (Not the launch trailer)

Outside Petropolis  
7:54 AM

A Helicopter arrives offscreen

"Insertion Points, Underground Bases of former Rebels, and Garrisoned Buildings this are the key locations and targets in this Mission" An Commander said then the Helicopter Lands "GO GO GO!".

Then Soldiers with T.U.F.F. Agents jump off the helicopter.

Unknown Place in Petropolis

"Enemies sighted" An Mercenary said "Lets kill them" then a sniper said.

(Sounds of Soldier Footsteps)

Then the sniper killed a soldier "SNIPER! FIND COVER!" a soldier said then a T.U.F.F. agent shoots the sniper "WATCH OUT!" a Soldier alerted him then the Agent proceeds shooting the enemies. As a person with a Bomb runs away

Meanwhile on the Roof of T.U.F.F. HQ

T.U.F.F. Agents rappeling down the helicopter while Mercenaries await to ambush. Then a mercenary pumps his shotgun and hits a Agent "I'M HIT! I'M HIT!" The injured Agent said then the rest of the T.U.F.F. Agents attacks

Then an agent sees if the injured one is okay then gives the OK

"Lets go!"

then Dudley and Kitty jumps off the Helicopter and nods at each other carrying Heavy Blasters

Back at the City Streets

As war rages on the Criminals had launched artillery strikes at the T.U.F.F. Agents and Military Forces as some of them goes inside the buildings some of the Mercenaries threw molotovs at them causing them to burn

While the rest of them are trying to clear the city of mercenaries Death Bear has launched the Hijacked Tanks to contain the Intruders..

"Someone get an RPG!" An Agent said trying to fall back from the Tank then the Tank starts to use its Machine Gun against the Agents and Soldiers. An Agent shoots an RPG at the Tank to destroy it and was successful but 2 more tanks came from behind and kills the Soldiers protecting the Agents

"S-!" An agent swears and shoots another RPG at the tank but the rocket hit a Building that collapsed on the Tanks..

Next Song Recommendation: CS:GO Main Theme 2

Meanwhile at T.U.F.F. HQ

"Intruders have entered the building. Repel them!" a Mercenary said and starts to shoot the keypad that helps close the door from the T.U.F.F. Agents then the Agents use blowtorch to blow the door open.

"Take this!" a Mercenary says after throwing a Grenade "ITS A GRENADE!" a T.U.F.F. agent said before exploding to bits (This where the gore of imagination begins!) "Lets take another route" a Agent requested as the rest of them followed..

Back at the City Streets near the City Hall

"They will never break to this CITY HALL I have millions of defenses ready to sacrifice for my GLORY!" Death Bear said "FOR DEATH BEAR!" Mercenaries said as a remembrance which who will they server till their death.

War has raged as the Battle for Petropolis ravaged many locations of the City

* * *

Trailer: Secret Relationship Revealed: Improved Version

"Jorge we must statis you for safety" -Chief (Original)

THAT HAS BEEN CHANGED!

"Jorge this is for your own good since your not ready of this Relationship" -Chief (Improved)

Removed useless sh- Scenes and in the First Chapter Dudley speaks

"Kitty, You know how I love you" -Dudley (Added Scene)

and EDITED SCENES...

_**SECRET RELATIONSHIP REVEALED : IMPROVED SCENES**_

_**Coming soon (Possibly after Dec 21 2012 cause this is my gift for the people who didn't believed)**_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Finale

**Chapter 4 - Operation: Reclamation (The Finale)**

* * *

**Now without further a-do I present to you the Final Version of the Finale (Yes, this chapter went alot of stages...)  
**

* * *

City Hall Entrance...  
9:34 AM

Skies are colored red and black from the smoke and the explosions... Many bodies of dead T.U.F.F Agents, Military, Mercenaries, and even Innocent Civilians that suffered a crossfire between Mercenaries and T.U.F.F.

As an helicopter was going to drop forces of T.U.F.F. they were destroyed by an RPG Mercenaries..

City Hall, Mayor's Office

As Mayor Death Bear looks how T.U.F.F. Agents and Military Forces being defeated by his own men he said "Now these so called justice imperialists defeated... WE ARE THE JUST ONES!" "RISE BROTHERS WE ARE VICTORIOUS!" He added and many of his mercenaries cheered "ALL HAIL DEATH BEAR!"

Meanwhile in the Petropolis Airspace..

"This is B3 Bomber A23 Pilot, We are go for attack..." Pilot said "All forces on the ground fall back!" An Officer in the Field said as a Entire Mercenary Army with Tanks and Artillery gets destroyed by a Carpet Bombing

As the City Hall suffered a short earthquake from the Attack the entrance was destroyed allowing every T.U.F.F. Agents in the building... Before proceeding they heard a voice.

"Well, well, I see you attacked by Fortress.." Death Bear said from a speaker "But you cannot stop me and my Army.. We are the just ones... Your Imperialist Doings cannot destroy us!" He added "ALL FORCES DESTROY THEM!"

As the T.U.F.F. Agents got blinded by flashbang a few didn't got flashed and attacked the Mercenaries..

A helicopter hovered above the entrance and rappelled Dudley and Kitty to the Entrance and started attacking the Mercenaries.

"Thanks guys..." A T.U.F.F. Agent said "Intel shows The "MAYOR" is in the office but there are alot of defenses" Another Agent said "We can handle it! Right Dudley?" Kitty said and asked Dudley "YEA!" Dudley replied and the duo proceeded to the top floor.

"My Canine Senses detect alot of them Kitty!" Dudley said "I'll Flash them!" Kitty said and pulled out a flashbang and flashed every gaurds in the first hall.

"I'VE BEEN BLINDED" "HEELP!" "INTRUDERS!" Mercenaries said before getting killed..

Meanwhile at T.U.F.F. HQ

Keswick and the Chief re-established connection to the U.F.F.C (Undercover Fighting Force Council) and requested back-up... After requesting back-up they heard blowtorches over the closed doors.. They knew the enemy was trying to get in..

Every Agent goes into position to make sure they get all of them un-suspecpeted...

The Doors blew from the blowtorches and the Mercenaries Attacked any place T.U.F.F. Agents is hiding. As some exchanged fire, some threw Explosives, some just hide..

As many exchanged fire T.U.F.F. Agents and Mercenaries were equally numbered, a few died from the Mercenaries, and alot of T.U.F.F agents got killed.

"HELP!" "I'M HIT!" "FALL BACK" Various T.U.F.F. Agents getting killed and injured

"HAHA! Infidels!" A Mercenary said while shooting alot of T.U.F.F. Agents..

Meanwhile at City Hall

Mercenaries are patrolling the entire 3rd floor as Dudley and Kitty hid in walls preparing to kill..

"Did you hear those gunfire?" A Mercenary said "I think there are intruders" Another one answered "Do you think they breached the Hall?" Another said. Before a Mercenary got shot by a Silenced Pistol "HUH?" Mercenary said and started shooting Dudley and Kitty.

As the Duo was taking fire 4 T.U.F.F. Agents rappelled into the window killing the mercenaries. "Guys, Death Bear is armed his using every weapon he stole from T.U.F.F." an Agent said.

Petropolis Air Space  
11:38 A.M  
Sounds of Guns, RPGs,and Anti-Air Weapons..

"This U.S. Air Force Paratroopers. We are ready to Mass Paradrop the City!" A U.S. Pilot said "Roger that, Be Advised Anti-Air are detected!" the U.S. Air Base commander said.

Meanwhile at Petropolis Downtown Buildings' Rooftops

Many Mercenaries and Criminals are preparing their weapons against the U.S. Planes. After seeing Many Planes they've started attacking them as they got 5 of them...

"5 of our Planes are down! REPEAT WE ARE TAKING HEAVY FIRE!" U.S. Pilot said "We are sending in the F-22 Raptors!" U.S. Air Base Commander at an Unknown Location said.

As the planes reached their Deployment Zones they immediately ordered the Paratroopers to drop to their locations while some of them Landed on Buildings from which some killed the Anti-Air and some got killed after landing.

As the F-22 Planes arrived to Petropolis and bombard the troop camps of Death Bear and his lackeys..

Meanwhile in the City Hall  
12:13 P.M.

As Dudley and Kitty prepared to raid the office of Death Bear. Kitty was shot in the leg by a Mercenary from a Roof that was shooting T.U.F.F. Agents near the City Hall.

"Don't worry Kitty I will finish this my self. Rest while they get you to the Medical Camp" Dudley said bravely and threw a flashbang into the office. "MY EYES!" Death Bear said and luckily hid behind the Table before his eyes return sight.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Death Bear said to Dudley before shooting him.. Dudley dodged his bullets Dudley returned fire as they went into a gun fight.. The Mercenaries attempted to help Death Bear but was killed during their attempt to get back into the City Hall..

As the City Hall was near to its destruction due to multiple artillery strikes and rockets the fight between the brave T.U.F.F. Dog and the Criminally Insane Mayor continued..

Dudley was hit in the foot but he continued fighting while limping and dodging.. "YOUR THE WORST MAYOR!" Dudley said while in Rage "WELL YOUR JUST A STUPID DOG WHO IS IN LOVE WITH A CAT WHICH IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Death Bear said which made Dudley angrier and threw a grenade which blew up more of the Office..

Meanwhile outside

As the explosion was heard. Many was shocked..

"WHAT THE HELL?" "WHAT WAS THAT?!" "LETS GO!" - T.U.F.F. Agents

"Please Dudley defeat him and we will live a happy life.." Kitty said in her mind..

Petropolis  
12:53 P.M.

"This is Eagle Wing. We are preparing Close Combat Assault with Stolen Aircrafts." Pilot said while engaging Death Bear's Men's helicopters. One Helicopter crashed on the entrance of City Hall destroying it much more"

City Hall

As the gunfight has not finished even the City Hall is about to fall none of the two fell to their death. They were out of ammos when engaged in Hand-To-Hand Combat and Dudley was winning but Death Bear secretly unsheathed a knife but Dudley took the Knife and killed the Mayor.

As the City Hall was near to its destruction the Door Collapsed... Dudley Jumped out of the Window and fell while bloody from his injuries.. Though he lived but stayed in the Hospital for alot of Days and Weeks...

* * *

Television

_**Petropolis News**_

A video seeing 2 Pickup trucks with a Mercenary on top of them shooting T.U.F.F. Humvees..

"This is live from our Aerial Helicopter as much more of the Remaining Mercenaries of Death Bear retreats to a Rally Point"

The T.U.F.F. Humvees destroyed the Pick Up Trucks which nearly killed a Car carrying more of Mercenaries...

_**A World in Report**_

"With Petropolis freed from Oppression the American Government gave millions of dollars to help rebuild the City. Further more" A Picture showed Mercenaries popped up on the Screen.

"Most of Death Bear's Mercenaries are still hiding in Petropolis.. Even though his Death they are trying to overthrow the Petropolis Local Government but T.U.F.F. stands ready"

_**Undercover Fighting Force News**_

"With most of Petropolis destroyed in the Reclammation Mission.. Many criminals rised up and started to cause more distress in Petropolis"

"further more a video showing Death Bears message to his mercenaries said"

Death Bear's Video:

"I want you all to fight every people that oppose us. Even the Government of the world"

"Meanwhile at P.U.F.F. th-" -STATIC-

* * *

Despite Petropolis was freed from Death Bear tensions of Criminal Uprising was seen.. T.U.F.F. Agents having hard time to quell them though Dudley and Kitty stand devoted in keeping Petropolis safe again.

* * *

_**THE**_** E****ND**

* * *

COMING SOON:

THE SOLOIST - Back in Full Progress

Secret Relationship Revealed REDUX

* * *

Chris: HI! GUYS!

Katy: How come we were not included in this Fanfic?

Katly: (Crying)

Me: Too much violence guys.. Maybe in the next Fanfic.

* * *

Copyright _**Renzjericho **2013_


End file.
